


Coming Home

by killerxxqueen



Category: Marvel, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxxqueen/pseuds/killerxxqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes home after his banishment and dalliance with Svadilfari with Sleipnir in tow.  Feels ensue.  Be forewarned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saintduma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintduma/gifts).



It was his own fault that he’d been banished for so many years.  

 

Granted, it was more a self-imposed exile to allow his family and friends time to cool off and come to their senses.  He had only tricked the rock giant because they demanded he get them out of the agreement to hand over Freya in payment for the work done.  They had determined that it was his fault and he needed to find a way out of it.  So he had figured out a way to keep the master builder from meeting his deadline.  Loki changed his form to that beautiful grey mare and teased Svadilfari, keeping the stallion running all night long and away from his master.  

 

Things had happened, such was the nature of things.  

 

He had no way of knowing what would happen after that coupling.  

 

Loki was born of Laufey, of that odd Jotun bloodline that would allow them to breed should they take a female form.  The result of his relations with Svadilfari was the beautiful grey eight-legged foal that walked beside him.  Nuzzling him with that nose like any young foal would its mother.  Sleipnir was growing into his legs, but not as awkward on his feet had he’d been the first few months after his birth.  

 

But the trickster would hardly allow such a thing of one of his brood.  Particularly one he’d birthed himself.  It still pained him to think about his elder children from his affair with the Jotun witch Angrboda.  She had taught him all sorts of clever magics and gave him brilliant and beautiful children.  Monsters, the aesir had called them.  The wolf, Fenrir...the prophesized bringer of doom for the Allfather was chained in the bowels of an Asgardian cave; the Midgard serpent Jormungand had been banished to the seas, and Hel...his beautiful daughter banished to Niflheim to rule over the dead.  They could not help being born what they were.  Monsters, they called them.  His children.  

 

Having his children ripped from him had pained him greatly.  He had let his agony be known to few and let his heart grow cold, though he understood the reasons for the Allfather’s actions.  The Norns and their prophecies were never wrong.  It was for the good of all the realms that his monstrous brood be locked away.  The Aesir had stormed Angrboda’s fortress and seized all of them.  

 

It was not a day he would ever forget, nor the command from the Allfather that he have no further relations with the Jotun witch.

 

Loki had lived alone for years now, with only Sleipnir as company.  Nurturing the foal.  

 

The only thing he wanted in all that time was to come home.  

 

To be with his brother and mother and most importantly, his father.  

 

So Loki stood on the rainbow bridge for the first time since the great war between the Aesir and Vanir.  He could feel the energy of the Bifrost vibrating below his feet.  He closed his eyes for a moment and heaved a sigh.  It was now or never.  The god of mischief knelt down, gathering up his youngest son in his arms.  Sleipnir nickered happily in Loki’s grasp and rubbed that long face against his shoulder.  

 

He would fall asleep soon.  Sleipnir always took a short nap this time of day, being in Loki’s arms would not change that.

 

The Bifrost took him to the very walls of Asgard and from there, he followed the stone road to the golden hall of Valhalla.  It was only with great luck that he’d avoided running into Heimdall on the Bifrost.  The guardian and the god of mischief held no great affection for each other.  

 

The doors to the golden hall opened as he approached, revealing the massive throne room.  The crowds had gathered already...slain warriors, valkyries, gods, and goddesses.  All who had heard in the last few hours that the exiled prince was making his way back home.  Why he had come back was subject to debate, but the favored one was the desire to plead for mercy...and be allowed to come home.  Loki was not one to beg, but he would ask his father to grant him this boon, forgive him, and allow him to rejoin the family.  

 

The entire hall went silent as he made his way down the aisle, stopping just a few feet short of the Allfather’s throne and dropping to one knee.  

 

Hugin and Munin squawked from their perches above Odin, the sound ringing off of the walls of the hall before the god of all gods spoke.  “You return to us after many years, Loki.  Why?”  

 

Odin was never one to be coy, he preferred to get directly to the point.  Frigg, queen of the Aesir, reached a hand across and laid it gently across her husband’s, urging him to be gentle.  She could sense great pain in her adopted son.  

 

“I wish to ask your forgiveness and come home, Father…”  Sleipnir had fallen asleep in his arms on the way here, but woke up when Loki spoke, yawning and looking around at this new place with tired eyes.  The trickster held him close, to make him feel safe in this new place.  “To rejoin the family and take my place at your side once more.”  

 

Thor and his wife, Sif, stood off in the front of the crowded hall, watching all of this intently.  It had been so many years since he had seen his brother and Thor wished for him to come home.  

 

“I present my son to you…” Presentations were tradition.  He could not hope for this child, the only one they would not deem a monster, to be accepted if he were not properly presented to the Allfather. “His name is Sleipnir...he is the fastest horse in all the realms.”

 

A proud and truthful boast.  

 

Even being as young as he was, Sleipnir could outrun every single horse they had come across.  Loki was so proud of his son.  The foal wriggled in his arms and Loki set him on the ground.  Sleipnir nickered again, trotting around his father on steady legs after a moment.  

 

The want in Odin’s eye was blatant.  He coveted the horse and would have him.  

 

“We are pleased with this gift, Loki.” A smile spread across the Allfather’s face. “He will make a fine battlemount.  You have our forgiveness.”  He waved a hand and the master of the stables moved forward, pulling a rope from his belt and fashioning a halter.  

 

Loki’s eyes widened and he turned immediately towards the young foal.  “Father!  No, I--”

 

He moved towards his child, only to be stopped by the golden-plated guards in their winged helmets.  “NO!”  

 

Sleipnir whinnied, obviously frightened as the master of beasts approached and threw the halter over his neck and nose.  The young foal struggled, crying out for his father.  The Allfather raised a hand to silence the murmuring crowd, a pleased smile still on his face.  He was not happy with Loki at having nearly cost them Freya.  This gift would more than make up for that.  The king of the Aesir desired a new horse and now he had one.  

 

“You have our forgiveness, Loki.  It is decided.  You may return permanently to Asgard.” Odin stood, spear in hand and banged it against the floor.  “Reclaim your chambers.  We shall expect you at court first thing tomorrow.  You are dismissed.”  

 

“Father--”  

 

Odin frowned and the trickster went silent, watching as the master of beasts pulled his frightened child from the great hall and out towards the stables.  The gathered crowd started to speak amongst themselves.  The pain of loss was written across Loki’s face for only a moment before a mask slipped into place.  A mask only his adoptive brother could see through.  Thor could see the pain in those green eyes.  

 

Yet another child ripped from him…

 

For no other reason than pure greed.  

 

Loki straightened his frame and pushed away from the guards that kept him from pursuing the frightened foal.  He took a few deep breaths, gave a deep bow to now empty throne and to Frigg, “Thank you...for allowing me to return.  I will not disappoint you again.”  

 

And just like that, he walked out of the great hall of Valhalla.  His jotun heart turning to ice.  It had to.  He could not bear the pain of his child’s cries...nor could he say a word against the Allfather.  Odin had made the realms.  He was the king.  His orders were to be obeyed.  What he wanted, he took and there was no fighting it.  Loki growled to himself and began the long march to Jotunheim.  He could stay in Asgard for as long as he wanted now, but he needed to go back to the land of his birth.  

 

To Angrboda.  

 

He would defy the Allfather only once more...and begin what would be a long plan that would lead to Ragnarok.  If they would take his children from him, he would take their world.  Loki’s children were his heart.  His world.  If they saw fit to take it from him, he could only repay the favor it spades by doing what he did best.  The mask of the master of lies and magic would remain in place from here on out.  

 

Loki did not need nor want their approval or their love.  

 

They could not love him.  

 

And they would pay for it.  

 


End file.
